highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Marius Tepes
Marius Tepes was a pure-blooded Vampire prince of the royal family of Tepes and a member of the Tepes Faction, a Male-dominated Vampire faction. He was the second son of the 4th King of Tepes, the younger brother of the oldest son, and the older half-brother of Valerie Tepes. He was fifth in line to succeed the throne. Appearance Marius Tepes was a young man with a beautiful face like a doll. He was older than his sister Valerie. Personality He appeared to be calm and mannered, but was actually a cruel and evil individual controlling his own sister for his own benefits and even went as far to ask his own father and brother to leave as they were a nuisance to him. He was quickly shown to become a coward when he realized that the Holy Grail was unable to protect him from Gasper's power. History Marius was one of the sons of the 4th King of Tepes and the fifth candidate in succeeding the throne. After Valerie activated her Longinus, Marius started doing various research on the Holy Grail, forcing Valerie to overuse the Grail to the point where she suffered a mental breakdown. During that time, he had made contact with Rizevim Livan Lucifer, who helped Marius in his research in exchange for reviving the Evil Dragons. Afterwards, Marius created a coup d'état along with many members of the Tepes Faction and chased his father and his brother away. Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Marius appears in Volume 16, introducing himself to the Occult Research Club as the new Mayor of the Tepes Faction after overthrowing his father in a coup d'etat. He later plotted to extract Valerie's Longinus from her body, finalizing the extraction ceremony in front of the Occult Research Club. After obtaining the Holy Grail, Marius becomes arrogant believing that he has attained an even greater height of power, regenerating even after an attack by Rias which destroyed the upper half of his body. His arrogance, however, proved to be his undoing as it angered Gasper into using his "true form" and was completely devoured by the darkness released by Gasper much to his horror as the Holy Grail proves useless against Gasper's power. In Volume 21, it was discovered that there was more to Marius' research that he didn't share with Rizevim. This research was found by Elmenhilde Karnstein and given to Azazel. Power and Abilities Immortality: As a pure blooded vampire, Marius possesses an immortal body that allows him not to age. Vampire Physiology: Marius possesses normal Vampire abilities. *'Blood Consumption': Marius as a Vampire, could absorb other people's powers by drinking their blood. Regeneration: Marius temporarily gained the ability to regenerate after he extracted one of the three Sephiroth Graal from Valerie. Flight: As a pure-blooded Vampire, Marius could fly using his wings. Trivia *Marius can either mean "male" or "sea" and Tepes means “hill, top; top of head” in Turkish or just "a hill" in English. **Tepes in Olo means "water" and in Swahili the meaning is "braid". *Since Marius comes from Romania his nationality is Romanian. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampire Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Deceased